In an effort to eliminate the occurrence of injuries and fatalities in western U.S. mines, this proposal seeks to improve the quality and availability of worker health and safety training through an integrated approach that addresses programmatic needs and deficiencies identified in the industry. These efforts are intended to supplement the existing training and educational resources provided by state and federal government entities and the training programs commonly being utilized by individual mines. The strategic aims of this proposal have been designed through an assessment of needs-based data acquired through multiple sources, including industry, organized labor, and government agencies. This proposal will provide practical tools, materials, and courses that will enhance the training of new miners as well as improve the effectiveness and technical capabilities of training and safety professionals. Capacity building is a central theme of this proposal, where significant emphasis is being placed on professional training activities that focus on several critical technical areas related to worker health &safety, as well as mine emergency decision-making, program assessment tools, and instructor coaching and education. The pedagogy of this training extends beyond traditional classroom lectures and will utilizing innovative adult training methods that stress employee engagement and proactive participation in creating safe work environments. The specific aims of this proposal include (1) 30 CFR Part 48 New Miner and Refresher Training for underserved groups, such as suppliers, contractors, and equipment manufacturers;(2) a Professional Training Curriculum that includes Train-the-Trainer type programs, Joint Industry Training involving collaborative exercises and dialog between mine management and labor;and a Safety Specialist Program;(3) mine rescue and emergency response training utilizing interactive simulation software;(4) a website that serves as an electronic repository of training materials and information;and (5) the development of training materials that address identified deficiencies. To leverage greater program capacity in several of these aims, a unique cooperative arrangement has been formed with the University of Arizona in association with State regulatory agencies. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The proposed training program utilizes an integrated, multi-faceted approach specifically designed to address the unique health and safety challenges facing western U.S. mining operations. The objective is to improve the quality and availability of worker safety and health training in order to mitigate the incidence of injuries and fatalities at these western mines. Emphasis has been placed on achieving program objectives through processes intended to maximize program efficiency and reduce systemic training redundancies.